moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion of Alterac
The Dominion of Alterac is a military organization created shortly after the Third War with the sole purpose of fully reclaiming the Kingdom of Alterac from the Syndicate and the Crushridge Ogres. The Dominion seeks to work with the neighboring Kingdoms of the North, disproving the anti-Alteraci stigmas in the Grand Alliance and preserving neutrality to avoid the consequences of the Factions' Wars. History During the final days of the Third War, a loose coalition of Alteraci and northern nobility was formed, who’s goal was the retaking of Alterac, so that it may be a bastion for humanity in inhospitable northern realms, which had been invaded by the likes of the walking dead, warmongering barbarians and treacherous outlaws. Some amongst this coalition did not only dream of a retaken Alterac, but of a redeemed Alterac, one who’s people were no longer shunned as cowards and traitors. Two men who shared this dream, Hendrek Westfield and Anton Caerwyn, two Dukes of the former Kingdom, formed the Dominion of Alterac from members of the coalition who believed also believed in this dream, or at least stood to profit from it. At first, the Dominion was nothing but an army and a collection of isolated individual holdings throughout northern regions of the Alterac Mountains. But, with Hendrekk Westfield leading the armies as Lord-Commander, and Anton Caerwyn seeking out new allies in the form of neighbouring lords and the southern lands, the Dominion begun to grow its might and influence. The ambitious dream was becoming reality, but the road ahead was long and perilous. Under Hendrek Westfield’s leadership, the Dominion began to make ambitious efforts to reclaiming the former capital of the old kingdom, bringing the support of Reynalden Weisserose and Sigfrid of Fjallidhheim, both of whom would come to lead the Dominion during their respective times. With the support of several allies, the boldly marched upon the ruins of the old capital, which the Crushridge Ogres had held for more than a decade. Thanks to Hendrek Westfield’s leadership, and the strategies devised by Reynalden Weisserose, the White Hawk of the Dominion was placed victoriously over the ruined battlements of the city. Shortly after the victory over the Crushridge, Reynalden Weiseerose was chosen as the third Lord-Commander of the Dominion’s military. Reynalden’s reign saw the Dominion reach out past Alterac’s borders, specifically the Kingdom of Stormwind and the distant shores of Kalimdor, which created both new allies, and new enemies. Reynalden’s rule also saw reform amongst the fledgling nation’s laws and hierarchy, resulting in Anton Caerwyn being named the first Lord-Chancellor, and Sigfrid of Fjallidhheim being named the first Lord-Spiritual. However, while the Lord-Commander looked beyond Alterac, the Dominion’s hold over the region stagnated, which eventually escalated into collapse. Driven from Alterac City by vengeful survivors of the Crushridge Ogres, and leaderless after the Lord-Commander’s presumed death in Draenor, the Dominion had no choice to flee into northern passes of the Alterac Mountains, where they regrouped in the lands of Anton Caerwyn and Sigfrid of Fjallidhheim. Past Campaigns The Siege of Alterac This was part of a major campaign---the War for Alterac---which was launched by the Dominion of Alterac in order to capture many key locations throughout the fallen Kingdom. The Dominion, along with it's many allies successfully captured important targets such as lost towers, and defenses surrounding the capitol, Alterac City. The siege came to a climax when the Dominion took the lost capital and removed the Ogre threat. (Feb 2nd-24th, 624 K.C.) The Syndicate Hunt For weeks on end, the Dominion of Alterac relentlessly pursued and bloodthirstily hunted whatever lingering Syndicate presence they could find. Agents of the Argus Wake, Master Rogues, Highwaymen Lieutenants and even a Syndicate Lord were captured and executed publicly every few days. While the search continues and the Syndicate are not forever beaten, activity declined within Alterac and moved to the war-torn Arathi Highlands---seeking plunder from the ravaged and weakly-defended remnants of Stromgarde and the Arathorian groups. Colonization of Tanaris During The Southwestern Expedition, the Dominion and its partners are setting forth to establish a pseudo-colony within the Tanari Desert. While little more than a Port-Town and trade center, the revenue from neighboring regions' resources, residing Tanari Human craftsmen and traders in Gadgetzan would benefit Alterac. Ideally, this "colony" was to be co-managed by all parties---including the native Tanari and Gadgetzanites. Recruitment The '' welcomes all to join. There are certain restrictions that normally only allow races from the Eastern Kingdoms, which include: Humans, High Elves, Dwarves, Worgen, and Gnomes. This race restriction does not mean that we do not accept auxiliary members from other races! Those who's characters are not one of the races above will be accepted on a case-by-case basis. For access to more information about the Dominion of Alterac, please visit our website or our forum post on the Moon Guard Server Forums. Below is also a list of the guilds possible contacts that you can get in touch if you have any questions or concerns about the guild. Contacts: *Waylén (Guild Leader) *Sigfrid (Officer) *Marashen (Officer) *Sternbridge (Officer) *Almonte (Officer) Category:Organizations Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Military Category:Alterac Organizations